


Falling again

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...it's been more than one and a half months since airing is it still spoilers?, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, discussion subject: Keith's actions at the end of the 6th episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Keith needs to come to terms with what he almost did but Lance lays into him as soon as they're both on the castle. And, of course, certain past miscommunications are revealed.





	Falling again

“It’s ok if you couldn’t love me,” Lance said vibrating in fury as he quickly closed in on Keith, “it’s ok if you ran to the Blades to escape me. What isn’t ok, not in any space or form, is you trying to kill yourself FOR JUST A CHANCE!”

 

This was going too fast. Keith was still trying to come to terms with almost sacrificing himself, so it took a while for him to process Lance’s words. By that time Lance had already wrapped his arms around Keith, tightly, and burrowed his face into Keith’s shoulder.

 

Lance was shaking, terribly. Keith was stuck on Lance’s words now, though.

 

“Couldn’t love you? Escape? Lance, what are you talking about?”

 

Keith hadn’t left the Paladins to escape anyone. He had joined the Blade because of many reasons - wanting to know more about his Galra heritage, feeling superfluous and not ready to be a Leader, not wanting to push Lance out of Red - but certainly not to escape anyone.

 

Instead of answering him, Lance tightened his arms and shook on. He must have started crying because Keith felt the hot wetness of tears soaking through the shoulder part of his suit.

 

Clearly, Lance was in no state to answer any of Keith’s questions at the moment. And if Keith were to be honest, he’d admit that not only was it comforting to be held in Lance's arms - it was also calming.

 

Would Lance feel comforted as well if Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s back? Keith’s arms were just hanging loosely at his side, doing nothing. They would serve much better grounding Lance. Also, bonus: Keith got to touch Lance.

 

His arms shook as he raised and wrapped them around Lance. And then - then they were both shaking, trembling, breathing against each other. Keith swayed on the spot, Lance heavy on him, before he stumbled both of them to a wall and sank against it, dragging Lance down with him.

 

Before Keith knew it, Lance had reversed their positions and he was laying on Lance, arms squished against Lance’s back and the wall, Keith clasped in Lance’s grip. They were drowning, Keith thought with a touch of amusement as he adjusted his body to straddle Lance, drowning in each other despite the more than probable miscommunication and fear.

 

Minutes or hours passed, Keith couldn’t say for sure, until their shaking petered out and they sat on the floor, still and holding each other.

 

“Let’s, let’s not talk about this ever again, ok?” Lance said, his voice hitching and breaking but his grip still firm. “Let’s forget all of this except you promising not to be a martyring jerk.”

 

“No, we’re not forgetting this, you’ll not forget this again!”

 

Hissing didn’t suit the atmosphere and Keith mildly regretted his harsh tone when Lance flinched, his arms loosening. In response, Keith pushed himself closer against Lance’s chest curling around Lance’s head, enveloping.

 

Time to get answers.

 

“What did you mean when you said ‘couldn’t love you’?”

 

Lance stiffened, muscles tense, even when Keith stroked fingers over his back.

 

“Did I say that? Not important, my friend. Well, like I said, let’s for-”

 

“Lance. Please.”

 

Swallowing, Lance looked at Keith. He just stared before all his muscles seemed to give up in the same instant and he slacked down.

 

“What I said. Don’t - okay, I,” Lance looked away from Keith, eyebrows drawn taut, eyes glassy, nose twitching, “confessed to you, you said nothing, just distanced yourself. And went away. I mean, I get it, if I were you I’d reject myself, too-”

 

“When did you confess to me?” Keith was genuinely shocked. Confession? Had Lance admitted he liked Keith, Keith would have been happy and nervous.

 

“I - seriously, not important. What’s important is you don’t sacrifice yourself.”

 

“Excuse me, I find my crush confessing to me more important than inconsequential stuff like a thing I’ve done and cannot be changed!”

 

“Your life isn’t inconsequential, you mullet! It’s so you don’t do it aga- wait a minute, did you just say crush?!” Lance choked out the last part of the sentence, fingers twitching against Keith’s sides.

 

“I-” Licking his lips, Keith plunged. “Yes, crush. I find your confession more important. So when?”

 

Although Keith waited for a few minutes, Lance didn’t answer. He was sitting there, mouth open, eyes blank. Keith feared he had broken him and was wondering how to fix this mess when Lance’s expression changed. From sort of numb, to happy to ecstatic, the blankness leaving his eyes to be replaced by pure sunshine.

 

“I’m your crush?”

 

Keith didn’t bother answering - well, he couldn’t as Lance loosened arms drew tight around him again and crushed the air out of his lungs.

 

“Means you love me. Means you absolutely cannot die.”

 

“Lance, I can’t promise not to die. We’re fighting a war.”

 

A kiss was pressed against Keith’s jaw, chapped lips against sweaty skin, and Keith had officially lost all his capability for breathing.

 

“Promise not die in a reckless crusade. I love you. I can’t lose you.”

 

Leaning forward and into Lance’s embrace, Keith sighed and fell again.

 

“Promise.”

 


End file.
